Dirty Peter
by jealousy jane
Summary: Dirty Fighting that pisses Stiles off as to Peter's method's


**Dirty Diana- the weekend remix Listen to it while you read if you can or at all. Comment with what you think. **

Stiles had already fallen for this dirty trick before, and as much as he enjoyed it the whole repercussion thing wasn't worth it to him. "Oh no, I know your every move so won't you please let me be." He'd been here times before but he was too blind to see, that he seduced every man. That was how he worked, seduction to get what he wants from those who most want to hurt him. "This time you won't seduce me." Every hunter man or woman fell for it. That was the only reason Scott allowed it to continue, as if he could stop the older wolf even if he wanted. It pissed Stiles off, that he wasn't enough to keep the wolf satisfied. He needed to go out and sleep with hunters who wanted to kill him then kill them in return. It also made Stiles wonder if Peter thought about killing him when they finished, whenever he loses his charm to the older man. Part of him is excited by the idea, and the rest of him is repulsed by the very idea.

"That's ok, hey baby, do what you please." A hand sliding up his leg suggesting what choice he would like, ending the sensuous slide with a grip to the hip pulling forward just slightly. "I am the stuff that you, want I am the thing that you need." Another hand to the back of the neck as blue eyes met brown in a determined arrogant way as Peter took Stiles in his arms, "There's no turning back." And all Stiles could think in that moment was that Peter was right. There was no turning back. He was already damned, he'd already given in not only once but many times before.

He likes the boys that are bad, the ones that want to hunt him down. He knows when they come to town. Every hunters fan before they ever find out, just what he is. He waits in the heart of the forest for those who have prestige. Those who promise torture and and death a life that ends without ease, Always taunting, "That's ok. Hey baby, do what you want. I'll be your night loving thing. I'll be the freak you can taunt."

He kissed Stiles hard and deep trying to tempt the boy into forgetting anything but this moment, anything but him. He wanted the boy and that was that as far as he was concerned, he would have him. It would just take some work. Gripping his ass with both hands grinding his hard cock into the boys matching one. "I don't care what you say I want to go too far. I want to be your everything, if you make me your all."

Whispers of "No, no, no." were soft and few. Instead pulling his head from where he'd been leaving marks all along the boys neck peter said, "I have to go home, cause I'm not tired you see. But I'm not sleeping alone why don't you come with me?" The response Stiles came back with was " My Alpha's probably worried tonight, I didn't call on the phone to say that I'm alright."

Peter ground their hips together saying,"I'm all yours tonight." Which caused Stiles to fumble for the phone in his pocket hands shaking as he dialed Scott. Peter wasn't helping things by the nibbling on his neck and the rhythmic grind of their hips that left no room to say he didn't want this. " Hey, Scott. Ya I'm fine man." He was interrupted by Peter snatching the phone saying with a smirk on his face, "He ain't coming back because he's sleeping with me."

Phone still in hand Peter wrapped his free arm around Stiles' waist dragging him back to his car leaving the teen no way to change his mind and leave him. Leaning Against the car Stiles trapped between steel and a wall of muscle as Peter continued his teasing assault on the boy who no matter how many times they do this is affected as if it was the first time. Peter knew which buttons to push and how hard to push them to manipulate Stiles back into his bed after the boy has sworn to never again and up there. He couldn't believe Peter had just done, they had an understanding no one talked about what happened between the two of them.

Punching Peter as hard as he could did little other than to hurt his hand and amuse the eldest remaining Hale. "It's not as if he won't smell it tomorrow when you do your insisted upon walk of shame." The catch and drag of their still hard cocks caused a moan to burst free though Stiles tried his best to keep it in which made it all the sweeter for Peter to hear. He had a sick sort of satisfaction every time he managed to get a noise or any sort of response out of the boy who so didn't want to let the man know he was enjoying what they were doing.

"That is not the point and you know it Hale." Peter just hummed before replying with, "You know, you don't have to do that silly little walk of shame you put yourself through. You could just stay." With a slight groan to his stuttering breaths, as their hips had yet to stop coming together in a rhythym built to bring pleasure Stiles mockingly replied, "And you don't have to seduce all the hunters who come to our sleepy little town, you know I don't like it. You know that's why I feel the shame and anger, yet you do it anyway."

Peter simply sped up the bump and grind of their hips until they both shuddered though as always Stiles was the first to cum, followed by Peter almost immediately. "You know I won't stop Stiles."

"And you know I won't stop either Peter."


End file.
